You're Beautiful
by Sassybratt
Summary: AU: He saw her on the subway, the young woman who seemed to grasp his heart. She was beautiful. One-shot song-fic


**You're Beautiful**

There was something wrong. There had to be. Why else would every woman he went out with dump him shortly after their first date?

Miroku walked down the city streets, pushing his way through the crowd. His dark hair was pulled back into his usual short pony tail and a familiar red hand print graced his cheek. "Why me," he muttered to himself, sighing in frustration. His latest girlfriend had just stormed out of the restaurant, but not before giving him the stylish face mark. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. His violet eyes had simply glanced at the waitress as she walked by, watching as the tight skirt she wore outlined her bottom, her hips moving swiftly down the aisle of tables, her long, lean legs meeting her delicate ankles, adorned with a pair of heels …

"Oh," he mumbled aloud, recognition dawning on his features. He sighed again, finally realizing why his ex had seemed so upset. Why couldn't women see that there was no way to break his lecherous habits? It ran in the family. It was a curse.

Excuses, excuses, excuses. The young business man really couldn't figure out the _true _reason behind his perverted behavior. But he had to give women something to abide for his unfaithfulness.

He walked down a flight of steps to the subway, eager to get home quickly. The darkening sky disappeared behind the concrete as he made it to the lower floor. He paid for his ticket and readjusted the suitcase in hand. Giving the ticket lady a smile, he thanked her and proceeded towards the train before it could fill.

Slipping into one of the unoccupied seats, he took out his cell phone and dialed his business partner's number. "Hey Yash, its me." A loud stream of curses followed and he had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid becoming deaf. "Calm down. I know I was supposed to have called earlier … Don't worry, I have all the paper work done for the Tajiya account." A short pause indicated his friend's response before Yash rudely hung up on him.

"He really needs to get a hold of himself," he mumbled, sighing heavily once again. The train ride was quiet and crowded as they picked up a few more passengers. At one of the stops, Miroku had to give up his seat to an elderly woman, who gratefully thanked him. He only smiled and grabbed one of the handles overhead to keep his balance as the train continued to rocket through the tunnels.

At the next stop, only a few people got off, allowing two more passengers room to enter the small car. Miroku's breath caught in his throat as he eyed one of them.

_You're beautiful_

The woman had auburn hair trailing softly down her back. It was held up in a pink hair tie and her chestnut eyes shimmered with happiness. Her skin was a smooth cream, her cheeks a soft pink, and her lips a rose red. She appeared to be an angel in all her heavenly glory.

Her slender frame was adorned with a light autumn dress, sprinkled with the golden hues of sunset. It hugged her every curve, making a lump stick in his throat. She wore no jewelry except for a simple pink pendant held delicately on a silver chain around the column of her throat.

A man stood next to her. Miroku had no interest in the dark haired male, but instead kept his focus on the woman before him. A shiver crept up his spine as she threw her head back and laughed softly, the sound ringing in his ears.

_You're beautiful_

As the train continued through the tunnel, her gaze wandered to the other occupants in the car. Their eyes met and Miroku could have sworn his heart stopped. A smile blessed her lips, causing his mouth to go dry and his knees to go weak. He could only offer a silly grin as she turned her attention back to the man who held her in his arms.

Why did his heart flutter each time she laughed, smiled, or even glanced his way? These feelings were strange to him. He never experienced such swirling emotions towards any other girl before. The sensual heat he felt or the lecherous thoughts usually occupying his mind in the company of a beautiful woman had no effect over him while he was in her presence.

_You're beautiful, its true._

While concrete passed by the windows as the train moved through the tunnels, he had a mental battle with himself. He wanted to ask her name, find out what she liked, what made her happy; everything about her. But something held him back, kept his rooted in the same spot. He sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

What made her so special anyways? Out of all the people boarding the subway train, out of all the women glancing his way flirtatiously, what made him feel such emotions towards her? Maybe it was the underlying sadness in her twin pools of despair or the way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He watched as she mumbled something to her companion, a smile blessing her rose petal lips. The man smiled and whispered something back, earning him a small giggle from the woman in his arms.

_I saw your face, in a crowded place,_

Miroku felt the subway car slow down as it approached the next stop, gripping the handle overhead for support. The elderly woman he gave his seat for, stood up, smiling appreciative at him, and exited the train as the doors opened.

He watched as the man pecked the mysterious woman's forehead before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, Sango," the man faintly mumbled against her lips before smiling. She kissed him back and grasped his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

As Miroku watched the couple make their way to the door, he felt his heart shatter to pieces. Her eyes were trained on the station beyond, making sure she didn't trip as they stepped off the platform. He abruptly pushed pass the remaining passengers, mumbling "excuse me," as he made his way to the exit. Miroku rushed out the door and into the crowded subway station. He sighed and readjusted his jacket before heading towards the stairs.

_But its time to face the truth,_

As he brushed pass a couple, he felt a shock shoot through his hand. Quickly swiveling his gaze, he was met with the deep pools of chocolate from the woman on the train. The world seemed to stop as they gazed at one another, entranced by the luring pull each felt towards the stranger. The woman felt a tug on her waist and turned to look at her companion, breaking the earth stopping connection between their eyes. Miroku smiled halfheartedly and slightly bowed his head in apology. She smiled in return, snuggling further into the arms of her beloved, as Miroku turned around and began his ascension to the city streets.

He faintly heard her voice, whispering over the crowded platform, carried by the slight draft coming from the departing train. Glancing over his shoulder a final time, he watched the man wrap his arm around the woman's shoulder and hold her close before kissing the top of her head. Miroku sighed in defeat and gripped the briefcase tightly in his hand. Hiding the sad smile blessing his lips, he made his way up the stairs and into the evening twilight.

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

A/N: Just a short little fic I thought up. Inspired by James Blunt's song 'You're Beautiful'


End file.
